Courting a girl
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Something I did out of boredom... About Phineas and Isabella... The title says it all  Don't like? Don't read.


**Hi everyone... I'm just so happy to be here... For those 4 people (BroadwayFanGirl91, AllyRaeSayers, WordNerb93, Mattpwnsall) who stood up for me and built me up again, thanks... I owe you one... I know I told you I was stopping, but lots of people built up my confidence and told me that no one is perfect... And for those who don't like my story, don't review or even read.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~STOP HERE.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas Ferb and the** **characters used for the story...**

* * *

><p>Summer had ended and Phineas and Isabella are ready to go back to school. But this time, they're not in grade school or middle school; they are now in the most fun level in education, high school.<p>

"Hi Isabella." Phineas greeted as he and Isabella go in the school bus.

"Hi Phineas." She greeted back.

The two had spent their Grade school and Middle school together, and now, they're in high school.

"Are you nervous?" Phineas asked

"A bit, you?" Isabella asked

"Nah, it's just like those past years. Only tougher." Phineas replied

"I guess." Isabella replied.

They talked to each other until the bus came to a halt and they went down.

_This is it, high school. _Phineas thought.

When they entered the building, they met some people and one that Phineas kept an eye on.

"Um, Phineas… why are you staring at her like that?" Isabella asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Nothing." Phineas replied.

When lunch time had arrived, Phineas asked Isabella the craziest question he'd ever ask to a girl: "How could you court a girl?"

"There are lots of things to do, but I insist you only do 3 easy steps." Isabella replied.

As Isabella relayed those 3 easy steps, Phineas soaked in every information.

When he got home, he immediately did what step 1 was.

* * *

><p>The following day, Isabella found a box of chocolate in a colorful paper bag with a card that says: 'Chocolates for you my dear. From your secret admirer.'<p>

_Aww, how sweet. This is such a nice gift Ferb. _Isabella thought to herself.

"Hey Isabella, what you got there?" Phineas asked

"Chocolates, from my secret admirer." Isabella replied

"Wow, second day of high school and someone's hooked on your beauty, go figure." Phineas said gleefully

"Yeah and I have a clue to who it is." Isabella replied

"yeah, who?" Phineas asked

"I think it's your stepbrother." Isabella replied

"How can he do that if he doesn't go here anymore?" Phineas asked

"Hmm… let me see… Buford, Baljeet and Irving still go here." Isabella replied

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Phineas replied

The day had easily ended, and Phineas and Isabella went home.

_Ok, next step._ Phineas thought to himself, then he immediately rushed to the store.

The following day, Isabella saw a bouquet of roses that is hanging on her locker's door.

"Another one." She said

"Oh hi Isabella." Phineas greeted

"Hi Phineas." Isabella greeted

"Another one?" Phineas asked

"Yeah. This time, I saw a strand of green hair." Isabella replied

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"Ferb." They said at the same time.

The following day, Isabella saw a letter inside her locker that says, _Prepare tomorrow, you would meet me face to face. _

"Wow, another one." Phineas said

"Phineas, please be honest." Isabella said

"Ok." He replied

"Who asked you to put this letter in my locker?" Isabella asked

"Y-you know?" Phineas asked

"Answer my question." Isabella said

"It's a secret." Phineas replied

"But how'd you know?" Phineas asked

"I saw you." Isabella replied

"So what does it say?" Phineas asked

"He said that I'm going to meet him tomorrow." Isabella replied

"Oh, and how about you and the girl you liked from the first day of classes? Did you ask her?" Isabella asked

"Ask her what?" Phineas asked

"To be your girlfriend, silly." Isabella replied

"Oh, no. but I think I just asked someone else to be my girlfriend." Phineas replied

"Yeah, who?" Isabella asked with jealousy in her voice

"You'll know in about 86400 second." Phineas replied

"Oh, ok." Isabella replied.

When the day ended and she went home, she did her assignments. But something still bothers her, who's her best friend's girlfriend?

"Oh Phineas, why did you have to look from afar and not just across the street?" Isabella asked, to the picture of Phineas that is currently on her hands.

"I did look across the street." Phineas replied.

Because of Phineas, Isabella fell from her bed.

"Phineas, you startled me." Isabella said

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phineas replied as he helped Isabella up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Isabella asked

"I just… need to… ask you… one thing…" Phineas said

"Lay it on me." Isabella replied

"How will I say it to her?" Phineas asked

"Easy, just tell it simply." Isabella replied

"No, I mean something extravagant because she's someone special to me." Phineas replied

"Ok, hmm… you know, I can't think of anything. Only you. I'm sorry about that." Isabella replied

"Oh well, thanks I guess." Phineas replied as he left the room.

When Phineas left her house, Isabella continued to think about Phineas' girlfriend and her secret admirer.

"Hmm… how many hours are 86400 seconds? Let me see. Hmm? That's… weird. Hey wait a minute? Can it be? Is this true?" Isabella said.

The following day, Isabella had expected to see either Ferb or her guess. But to her complete surprise, no one was there. When she walked to her locker, she noticed the lack of people on the corridor. When she turned around

"Hi Isabella" Phineas greeted

"Oh hi Phineas." Isabella greeted back

"Look, I need to tell you something." Phineas said

"What is it?" Isabella asked

"I-I… y-you do think that Ferb's your secret admirer right?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, but I have another guess." Isabella replied

"Y-you do?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied

"Wh-who?" Phineas asked

"This may explain." She replied then she kissed Phineas.

"Wow, Isabella." Phineas replied, "H-how did you know?" he added

"When you said I'll know her in 86400 seconds, I calculated it and it was 24 hours and the clues, I told those to you remember." Isabella replied while wrapping her arms around Phineas neck.

"And I wished for this day to come." She added

"Huh?" Phineas asked

"I like you." Isabella replied

"You, what?" Phineas asked

"I. like. You." Isabella said as she poke Phineas' chest which made Phineas send a chill through his spine.

"Since when?" Phineas asked

"Since we were 6." Isabella replied

"So, are you going to be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied.

And that was the story of an oblivious boy falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>For those people who want to review, do it! Please... :)<strong>

**Again, if I'm wrong about certain things in the story (Grammar, spellings, punctuations, etc.) I'm sorry, you don't have to be a big meanie just to tell me that I'm wrong, not again...**

**Thanks for reading ...  
><strong>


End file.
